The Book of Time
by kaptainmad
Summary: Luke and Leia encounter a deserted planet. ON HIATUS. Please read Note at end of Profile page.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This fic is another of those going back in time to see their parents thing so you might be a little bored of it right now, but don't hate me! Warning! There are some references of adult themes, this is the darker version of events on Corusant after the Empire. 

**_Disclaimer: _**None of these people or whatever are mine, none of them. I only own myself.

**The Book of Time**

**Chapter One: **The Pendant

Luke and Leia paced around the large circular room, avoiding objects from the dim light that emitted from the failing lightbulb hovering above them. The room was immensely old; a layer of dust and grime covering most of the machinery and spare parts scattered across the room. As if whoever was there before left in an extreme hurry; bits and pieces strewn across the room with burn marks covering the walls; barely an inch apart from each other.

The room used to be the one of many that was the life of underground Corusant; one of the beating hearts of the disadvantaged and poor. But there were no poor now, the streets were empty. Its inhabitants disgusted by the events that took place there. Murder, genocide, rape and treason; there was no reason left for them to come back at all. Corusant was silent. Stripped of all glory except for the past that gripped them in the cruellest way.

Luke, aware of the ringing silence around them, darted his sharp eyes over the room, pacing slowly to examine several objects that caught his eye. Leia was doing the same, except she was a little more successful with her search. Catching her eye on a small metallic pendent, lying hidden in a corner away from the light.

The hint of a simple pattern engraved into the metal, it was slightly faded from age but small swirling lines surrounding a small circle could still be seen. Luke recognised the pattern before, in Tatooine where young children gave such things to their parents or friends. It imitated the soft waves of a woman's hair, he knew that it was also a lover's pendent given t for good luck.

It was beautiful, but the strange thing was that no a single patch of grime covered it.

Curious, Leia reached out and grabbed the pendent. Their world suddenly going black.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: _**Ditto the Pendent.

**The Book of Time**

**Chapter Two: **The Two Suns

The two suns majestically setted over the vast plains sand plains of Tatooine. The god like spheres of light casting an orange glow into the rapidly engulfing blanket of black.

In the distance, two lone figures slowly edged towards the dim sunset, their Banthas plodding rhythmically on the soft hot sand. The two figures were hooded, the light casting shadows on their faces, and they were heading towards a tiny flashing light that glowed several miles away.

'Owen!' shouted a raspy male voice, the air of urgency clearly expressed in his voice.

'Owen!' the voice repeated, this time becoming impatient.

Owen, who was wiping his hands with a rag hurriedly, ran out of the shed and into Beru, staring at him quizzically.

'What's going on?' Beru said, feeling slightly alarmed at the look on Owen's face.

'I don't know' he replied, giving her a soft smile before retreating from the kitchen and out the door.

A look of wonder covering her eyes, Leia surveyed the ever reaching plains of sand, feeling slightly intimidated by the freedom and air of the farm around her.

_And Luke grew up here and my father did too, strange how family traditions pass down to their children. I wonder what would have happened if all what Luke said didn't happen?_

_But there is a purpose to this, and I think this is a good place to start. I can't imagine a freer place to be._

Sighing softly, she folded her arms as the wind began to become cooler, turning away reluctantly from the refreshing suns and glancing towards Luke.

Clive could not hide his gobsmacked face when he saw the tall hooded man head towards him. Hardly anyone ever came to the farm. Glancing at him briefly from head to toe, Clive saw a glimpse of a sophisticated black robe underneath the dark brown cloak.

_I hope he's not one of them dark people that Shmi talked about. _But his eyes grew wide when he saw a small metal cylinder attached to the man's belt. _A lightsaber!. _

He was a Jedi.

Removing the hood of his cloak, Luke faced the short, large man quietly. The man he realised was in a hovercraft, a bandage wrapped around the remains of a limb. Suddenly the man yelled behind him for Owen, startling Luke slightly. _I wonder if he knows what is going to befall him. _Mere seconds later, a man followed by a woman rushed out of the entrance to greet his father.

Owen stared at the newcomer for what appeared like hours before he could register the rudeness of the action.

'Umm…I'm very sorry about my rudeness, I'm Owen Lars offering his hand to shake which Luke took gladly, 'This is my fiancée, Beru and my father Clive Lars' smiling as he introduced his father.

'Glad to meet ya' said Clive who, after regaining his posture, smile and shook Luke's in greeting.

'So' gazing at Luke questionably, 'Who you're after?'


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: _**I wish I did but no.

**The Book of Time**

**Chapter Three: **The Disturbance of the Force

Mos Eisley was a rather dirty place, filled with pirates, smugglers and dealers. A meeting area to drink and gamble and sometimes occasionally trade slaves. Leia was astounded to see so many slavery violations and, much like Padme, hated it. Luke's mind was on a more serious side.

The carriage they were in came to a stop before several stalls, the streets bustling with pilots buying and selling different items. But the one they particularly stopped in front of was almost filthy. Pieces of metal rusting and worn, though it seemed like it had never been used before. Though the stall was dirty had it not been fiercely bright the smell would have certainly been overwhelming. Both stepping off smoothly form the carriage, Luke and Leia randomly chose a stall and made for it. The one they chose was rather cleaner than the others around it. The small creature that owned it sleeping loudly on a used wooden barrel behind the stand.

Waking suddenly, as if been shaken awake, he opened his large eyes and started to float.

Tiny wings beating furiously to hold his weight up.

'Yes? Is there something you want?' he said.

'Is there some accommodation nearby?' Luke replied.

'Ahh…yes, down the street and a few houses in the first left street…called the Calca Lon' Gazing puzzled at the young man and woman, sensing a familiarity between them.

Watto pointed the direction of the bunker house and nodded, nearly knocking over a display of parts on the table.

Thanking him politely, Luke and Leia turned back out onto the street and disappeared from view. Leaving Watto, his eyes large as saucers, staring after them.

The sunset of that day now over, Luke sat cross-legged on a round chair, his eyes closed in deep meditation. Luke was alone, with Leia closed off in another room asleep. A fire flickering beside him, he slowly widened his eyelids, watching the light dancing reflectively around him, as a breeze occasionally blew in and out of the room stirring it ever so slightly.

The house was beautiful, one of the more beautiful places in Mos Eisley. Hidden between two nightclubs on a busy side street. Simple yet sophisticated, the room held a beautiful range of artworks and furniture with a small veranda overlooking the space depot. The curtains whispered quietly against the silent black night, the wispy thin material moving like waves in a calm night.

Then like a knife slicing through the silence came a tremor, light at first but becoming more violent as if the world was spinning on itself. Screams and roars rang in Luke's ears as the disturbance stopped instantly suddenly regaining the once peaceful air in the night. But Luke knew more, something had come to pass that he foretold. Anakin was here.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Yadda…yadda…yadda, you get the idea?**_

**The Book of Time**

**Chapter Four: **The Unknown Jedi

Padme stared into the distance, at the tiny dot speeding vastly fast towards her. _She knew who it was but she was afraid. _Then it all came too quickly , his face like stone Padme flinched at his piercing blue eyes as he dismounted the speeder. But then she realised he was not staring at her but at a man standing behind her.

Anakin glared at the dark cloaked man standing behind her. _You are coming to kill me now? I don't care anymore. Kill me. _The man was cloaked but not hooded. His young face, showing creases of wisdom beyond anything Anakin had seen before.

But what interested him most was the back gloved hand half-hidden by the sleeve.

In that instant, Anakin flicked his lightsaber and made a lightening strike at the man expecting to cut him down. But he did not expect him to block him simultaneously with what he guessed little effort. As he tried to tire his opponent he began to realise how good he was, the man was brilliant using blocks and strikes similar to Yoda's style of fighting.

Then after a clumsy strike the man let his lightsaber fall and said to him.

'Darkness and light to befall you, I will not strike you down, Anakin'

Manoeuvring, his lightsaber it flashed up into the air and fell into his belt, it was off.

Turning away, he inclined his head once to the woman near him before walking off, his cloak billowing behind him. Padme and Anakin stared in amazement at each other and turned to where he had gone but he was not there. Only the vast plains of sand reaching to the ends of the world.

_Who is he? _


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: _**Do I have to say it again?

The Book of Time 

**Chapter Five: **The Battle of Genosis

The dust swivelled up into the air despite the fierce sudden calm of the arena. The place was silent, the only thing that could be heard was the distant rumbling of wings beating exhilaratingly as if a drum roll for something to come. Then a deep voice cut through the silence.

And then they waited, their breath and heart struggling to contain what was going to happen. The dust slowly falling like rain. Men with their weapons outlining the crowd, their weapons beautiful sharp colour singing in anticipation. Then it happened.

A low rumbling crunch of feet shook the ground suddenly, as it came closer, the metallic shine of metal could be seen emerging from the entrance. Then all was silent.

As the first shot was fired, the crowd began to buzz, a large number rising from their seats and drifting towards the conflict. The only thing that signalled the Jedi were the soft singing of weapons soaring through the air.

Luke and Leia rushed towards the droids, and became a blur. The stiff movements of the army no match to the grace of the twins.

Anakin grew tired quickly and noticed the energy emitting from the brother and sister as they continued to cut down at the lightest point of a gun. Then he and Padme saw the flash of a black gloved hand whistling against the thick stuffy air.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **_Ditto

The Book of Time

**Chapter Six: **The Two Jedi

Obi Wan quietly paced the long hallway. Anakin was as equally quiet, staring through the window that was almost like the entryway into the magnificent city of Corusant, seemingly distracted by thoughts a world away.

Distantly, they heard the soft footsteps of a man and a woman. In flowing brown cloaks, they headed towards the council room. Their sight was strangely familiar.

The man had dark brown locks of hair that curled at his forehead. His face was handsome and wore a kindly expression, but his piercing blue eyes startled them. The only person who wore the same stunning eyes was Anakin himself. The woman on the other hand was beautiful; her dark brown hair styled and dressed in an elaborate hairstyle. White robes floating around her underneath the simple brown cloak. She reminded Anakin immensely of Padme.

Passing Anakin and Obi Wan, they appeared intensely immersed, disappearing into the council room after ascending the small flight of stairs. It reminded Anakin of the instant when he thought he had seen an angel. But this was far beyond angelic; it was like as if they were from a different place and time. The air was still with suspicion. The floor humming with anticipation.

Pondering their interesting arrival, Obi Wan and Anakin watched them pass into the entrance of the hall to the council chamber. The woman going in first, the man second. Obi Wan was cautious, his hand absentmindedly brushing his beard in thought. Anakin wore a complex expression, which seemed comprised of many things. Obi-Wan turned away towards the window again. This was not normal, he thought.

Once they reached the council room, Leia stopped outside the room, she decided against going in, she was afraid that she could do something disagreeable. Watching Luke, he met her gaze and they gave one another an understanding glance before Luke entered the Chamber room. The door sliding in behind him with a sort of finality. The eyes of the remaining council lifted from their meditation to Luke, who stood in front of them, an astounding image to one of their own, Anakin.

Mace Windu watched him carefully, his expression kept clear and empty of emotion. Yoda, the only other member there, gave a small smile, his features rearranged in an amused expression.

'Masters' Luke bowed deeply, a sign of respect, 'I wish to speak with Master Yoda'

Turning to look at Yoda, Mace nodded and began to leave. Passing the man as he did. Once gone, Yoda slowly inclined his head to face Luke's and said

'Yes? You wished to talk to me, you did.'

**Author's Note: **I know I'm a little evil ending it at a kind of cliff-hanger but I'm like that so don't hurt me or anything. Thanks for reading!


End file.
